Wait, What?
by mangagirl135
Summary: When a Marine is murdered, his god kids are left behind. And they don't currently have a place to stay. So NCIS Team Gibbs, specifically is left in charge of two fifteen year-old girls. What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Eventually Tiva because of crazy matchmaker children. Probably McAbby too. And the possible homicide of two teenagers who really tick everyone off.


Wait, What?

A/N: Nice to meet you guys. I'm mangagirl135 (obviously), and this is my first NCIS story, though you might know me from the FMA fandom. I was dragged into this one by the amazing 1Styx and Stones1 (whose writing you should look at if you haven't already). Not much else to say right now, but I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this? *sigh* I – obviously, I might add – do not own NCIS.

Wait, What?

"Remind me why we're here again."

Jen Gallavano sighed. "We promised Uncle Felix we would go hiking one day."

Maggie Caroda growled. "I hate hiking." She made a face. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Jen asked as they passed a large bush. "Never mind. That smells disgusting."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Jen, do you see that?" She pointed at the bush.

Jen looked where she was pointing. "It looks like… an arm."

Maggie crouched down and pushed the bush's branches out of the way. She gasped at the sight. "Jen, isn't that-"

"Uncle Felix?"

~~Break~~

"You two found the body?"

Maggie and Jen looked up at the man standing in front of them. Tony gave them a smile.

Maggie grimaced. "Yeah."

"What are your names?"

"I'm Maggie Caroda, and this is Jen Gallavano."

"How did you find the body?"

Jen answered this time. "We were hiking because Uncle Felix always wanted us to get outside instead of spending all our days on the internet, and we smelled something funny."

Maggie cut in. "It was rotting flesh. I looked around to see if I could find the source of the stench, and saw an arm poking out from under the bush. I moved the branches aside, and… There was Uncle Felix!" She gave a humorless laugh.

"You know him?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah. Our parents and him were always close as kids, and they even all joined the Marines together. Wanted to help people, you know? Uncle Felix isn't actually related to us, but he was like family."

"He was the one we stayed with when our parents were out fighting terrorists," Maggie added. "And he was watching us currently. My father is on tour, and so are Jen's parents."

Tony looked intrigued. "And your mother?" he asked.

Maggie glared at him. "She's dead."

Tony winced. He hadn't seen that one coming. "So you two were staying with your, um, Uncle Felix?"

"Yeah," Jen answered. "But he often was busy with… classified stuff, so we'd spend weekends alone. Normally not weekdays, though. He liked to be able to pick us up from school. Said our smiling faces were the greatest thing he ever saw." She gave a listless smile.

Tony nodded. "Do you have anywhere else you could stay for the time being?"

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know my grandparents, or any of my parents' siblings. Let's just say their families didn't approve of their getting together."

Jen piped up. "My grandparents are dead, my dad's an only child, and my mom only has an older brother, but he lives in Ireland."

Tony groaned. This might end up being a problem.

Gibbs walked into the room. "You done, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, boss. But the girls don't have a place to stay."

"What do you mean, DiNozzo?"

"Well boss, it turns out that the Marine who died is their-" He looked at the girls, and Jen spoke up. "He's our godfather. Our parents are on tour."

Gibbs almost groaned. This was going to be a mess. "You're coming to the Navy Yard with us. We'll go back to wherever you were staying, and you can get whatever you need."

The girls nodded.

"McGee! Ziva! Pack it up! We're going to make a pit stop before we go back!"

~~Break~~

Jen was going to be sick. She didn't normally get carsick, but this was going to be one of the rare occasions. The woman drove like a maniac! Judging by everyone else's expressions, they all realized this too.

Maggie looked at her. "Looks like someone lost a bet." She gagged.

Jen almost cried tears of joy when they got back to Uncle Felix's house. She followed Maggie up the stairs and the two girls packed lightly, as it was unlikely they would spend too much time at NCIS.

When the girls went back downstairs, they saw the silver-haired agent arguing with Mrs. Crumm, their next-door neighbor.

"You have no right to be in this house!"

The agent growled. "Damn wrong, lady. I am the federal agent in charge of a murder investigation and I have EVERY right to be here."

The plump woman caught sight of the two young girls and called to them, "Margaret! Jennifer!" The girls grimaced. "This man is invading your house! I just stopped by to check on you, and he says he is investigating a murder!" She gasped. "Felix didn't murder anyone, did he?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, Mrs. Crumm," she replied in an exasperated tone. "And we let them in. Uncle Felix is," she bit her lip, "away right now. He's going to be busy for a bit."

The older woman clucked her tongue. "That man never takes a break, does he? Well, tell him I said hello when he gets back."

Tony looked at Ziva, eyes raised and an amused expression on his face. "She's lucky she isn't dead. I mean, I haven't seen the boss-"

Ziva looked at something behind him, and he cursed under his breath. "I was just saying how I haven't seen you looking so well in such a long time, boss."

Gibbs snorted. "Sure, DiNozzo." He slapped the back of Tony's head. "We're heading back to the Navy Yard."

~~Break~~

Director Vance sighed. He hadn't gotten enough sleep in the past few days, and a homicide was not exactly how to start off his morning. Then again- Gibbs burst into the room –things could be worse.

"What is it, Agent Gibbs?"

"I have two girls who don't have a place to stay. They're the god kids of the dead Marine and the parents are on tour."

The Director sighed. It was going to be one of those days, huh? "Well then, I suppose we're in charge of them for now."

"…Wait, what?"

A/N: What do you think? Good, bad, indifferent? Well, I'll never know if you don't tell me in a review, eh?


End file.
